petualangan yang aneh ?
by khazuya michimoto
Summary: kisah ini dimulai ketika aku dan mita sedang berkemah lalu tiba" aku dan mita tersesat ke dunia DW , apa yang akan terjadi yah
1. Chapter 1

**kembalinya 2 sahabat**

(maaf masih dalam dialog , soalnya maklum masih newbie)

* * *

kharisma :" mita... tolong ambilkan aku es teh di meja ku sih .. _please_.."  
mita :" baiklah ..."  
~ lalu ~  
mita :" ini es teh mu ... "  
kharisma :" terima kasih yah ... "  
mita :" iya .. , btw.. kau sedang ngapain ?"  
kharisma :" ini aku sedang melanjutkan fanficku ..."  
mita :" oh... hmm.. apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk berkemah besok.. ?"  
kharisma :" berkemah ? " *muka polos*  
mita :" hah~ kau ini .. besok berkemah .. eskul pramuka ... !"  
kharisma :" ah iya aku baru ingat ... , oke kalau begitu aku ingin menyiapkan semua perlengkapan dulu"  
mita :" aku akan pulang aku juga mau siap-siap dulu .. , bye "  
kharisma :" bye .."

* * *

~ ke esokan harinya saat eskul pramuka ~

* * *

terlihat kharisma sedang menunggu mita yang belum datang-datang juga  
kharisma : huh .. lama sekali mita ini ... ayolah mita 2 menit lagi sudah mau berangkat.."

tiba" ada seseorang yang datang sambil mengagetkan kharisma  
? :" kharisma ..!"  
kharisma :" huaaa..! " (terjatuh sangkin kagetnya) mi-mita ..! kau ini mengagetkan saja ..!"  
mita :" haha..! _sorry _, maaf.. maaf... oh... ya .. hmm... kau.. tidak menggunakan dasi mu?"  
kharisma :" maksudmu kacu ?"  
mita :" iya itu maksudku .."  
kharisma :" aku membawanya kok , nih ." (sambil mengeluarkan kacu dari tas nya)  
mita :" lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakanya ?"  
kharisma :"nanti aku pakai kok"

PRIIIITTTTT!  
dimas (kakak pembina) : " semua nya cepat baris ..!"  
kharisma : "huaa..! Ga-Gawat aku belum pake kacu ..! gimana nih mita ..?"  
mita :" salah mu kau malah membuang-buang waktu , kita ini harus disiplin , termasuk disiplin waktu , sini aku pakaikan .."  
kharisma :" tidak usah aku bisa sendiri lebih baik kau pergi duluan dari pada nanti kau dihukum"  
mita :" baiklah , nanti kau ke lapangan yah bye..."  
kharisma :" bye ..." *ngacir ke kamar mandi*

(TBC)

* * *

kharisma : sorry garing hehe ...  
mita : garing apa itu ?  
kharisma : tanya ke mbah gugel (?)  
mita : *facepalm*


	2. banyak fans hah membuat pusing saja

~ 2 menit kemudian  
rama (kakak pembina) :" kharisma ..! kau ini lama sekali sudah lewat 2 menit nih ..."  
kharisma :" maaf kak, inget kata pak tukijan yang marah-marah hari ini kena hukuman hayo loh .. ~ " (dengan nada menggoda)  
rama (kakak pembina) :" hah~ sabar... sabar... *ngelus - elus dada* sudahlah lebih baik kamu pergi kesana ?!" *nunjuk arah ke lapangan*  
kharisma :" eh .. ? kesana mana ?" *mengeliatin jari telunjuk ka rama*  
rama (kakak pembina) :" ke lapangan ... senior kharisma aprilia " (dengan nada geregetan)+(meter marah 85%)  
kharisma :" nah gitu dong ngasih tau nya yang jelas dong... ya sudah aku kesana dulu"(ngacir)  
rama (kakakpembina) :" grr... lihat saja nanti di pertemuan lain , aku jitak kau... " (meter marah 95%)

* * *

~ sesampai di lapangan

pak tukijan :" jadi sesampai di sana kalian jangan langsung pergi , kita akan ngumpul dulu nanti kita ke tempat kemah nya bersama-sama , mengerti.. ?!"  
semua anak" junior:" mengerti .. ! pak ..!" (langsung ngacir ke mobil)

kharisma : " maaf pak baru datang .. "  
pak tukijan :" ya tidak apa-apa , tapi belum dapet kelompok yah ?"  
kharisma :" iya pak , tadi saya pake kacu dulu jadi telat "

pak tukijan :" yasudah kalau begitu kamu akan ngejaga kelompok 7 bersama mita , mereka ada di mobil nomor 5"  
kharisma :" siap pak, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu takut anak-anak pada nungguin pak"

pak tukijan :" ya sudah kalau begitu sana "

kharisma :" (ngacir ke mobil)

* * *

~ di tempat parkiran mobil

kharisma :" nomor ... 5 mana yah ? , nah itu dia "(ngacir ke mobil bis nomor 5)

tetapi ketika kharisma hendak masuk tiba" ada dua anak yang sudah menunggu kharisma dari dalam

? :" hore ...! yang ngejaga kita , ka kharisma hore ..!"

? :" iya ayo ka kharisma ayo duduk ..!"  
kharisma :" hah~ lagi-lagi genta , lagi lagi I boy hadeh ..." *facepalm*  
genta :" ayo dong ka kharisma duduk" *narik lengan kiri kharisma*  
I boy :" iya ayo...! " *narik lengan kanan kharisma*  
kharisma :" hah... " *pasrah*  
~ di tempat duduk ~  
kharisma :" dah mendingan kalian duduk juga geh, sudah mau berangkat nih"  
Genta & I boy : " oke..!" *ngacir ketempat duduk*  
kharisma :" hah~ capek nya baru aja bentar ketemu mereka udah di tarik-tarik huh.."  
mita :" itu artinya kau banyak yang ngefans sama kamu , kalau menurutku sih lebih baik kelompok 7 dari pada kelompok 3"  
kharisma :" kalau dipikir-pikir kau benar , dikelompok ini aku paling di fansin "  
genta & I boy :" namanya juga kharisma_LOVERS ..!" *tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang*  
mita :" *sweatdrop*  
kharisma :" * facepalm*, dah kembali duduk sana ..."  
genta & I boy :" baik ..!" *langsung ngacir*  
mita : ternyata benar kan disini hanya kau yang paling banyak fans nya ?  
kharisma :" akh...! lupakan tentang fans , aku jadi pusing nih"  
moita :" kau benar semua percakapan ini juga membuatku pusing.."  
kharisma : makanya diem ..!"  
mita :" ..."

* * *

di tempat perkemahan  
semua anak - anak junior :" (langsung pada buru-buru keluar dan langsung baris di samping mobil)  
I boy :" ta... kamu ngeliat ka kharisma dan ka mita gak ?"  
genta :" tuh ..." *nunjuk kharisma yang lagi muntah-muntah*  
mita :" kamu sih , lupa bawa ponari swet(?) , kan jadinya begini kan ?*  
kharisma :" (masih muntah)  
I boy & Genta :" *Sweatdrop*  
pak tukijan :"ini mana yang ngejagainnya ?"  
genta & I boy :" tuh...!.. *nunjuk kharisma yang masih muntah*  
pak tukijan :" astakajim ..! PMR..! PMR..! mana PMR...!  
anak PMR 1:" iya pak ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"  
pak tukijan :" tuh tolong si kharisma muntah-muntah tuh"  
anak PMR 2:" (kebiasaan...)  
all ... : *sweatdrop*

(TBC)

* * *

kharisma : untung nya eskul nya hanya hari jum'at saja  
mita : memangnya kenapa ?  
kharisma : stres.. ane kalau setiap hari ketemu terus mah  
mita : aku malah pengen sih banyak fans itu  
kharisma : lupakan ... yo minna-san sampai bertemu di episode selanjutnya  
mita : yup judul selanjutnya itu "sangat aneh?" , kau yakin dengan nama judul selanjutnya ini ?  
kharisma : yup ..  
mita : hah terserah sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya


	3. sangat aneh

xtreme guavaniko : kharisma :"marah... ? siapa yang marah ?  
mita :"kau ... !"  
kharisma :" huh ..? aku ?"  
mita :" yup dari cara berbicara mu itu kau seperti kucing yang diinjek buntut nya "  
kharisma :" asik .. ! aku di bilang kucing , miaoo...!"  
mita :" *muntah 2 ember*

sarasion : kharisma :" yang pasti aku kalau mual selalu minum-"  
mita :" ponari swet .. "  
kharisma :" tunggu... tunggu sejak kapan aku nulis kata ponari swet setau ku ponari itu pakan burung" *EVil EYE'S* kau pasti menggantinya yah"  
mita :" haha .. ketahuan juga kabur ..."  
kharisma :" I KILL YoU ..!"

* * *

~ sesampai di tempat tenda  
semua anak-anak junior kelompok 7 masih berada di perjalanan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dengan di depannya ada kharisma dan mita.  
kharisma :" disini senang disana senang "  
semua sisiwa:" dimana-mana hatiku senang "  
kharisma :" disini senang disana senang "  
semua siswa :" dimana-mana hatiku senang "  
semua :" lalalalalalala~ lalalalalalala~ "  
kharisma :" lalalalalalala... berhenti ...GERAK...!"  
semua siswa kecuali genta :" *berhenti*  
genta :" lalalalalalala-" *masih terus jalan*

* * *

BRUUKK!

* * *

semua anak-anak yang ditabrak genta pun langsung terjatuh ala domino yang dijatuhkan ke depan dari belakang dan anak-anak didepan pun menindih kharisma , kecuali mita dia berhasil menghindar dari kejadian itu . tapi malangnya nasib kharisma lutut kaki kanan nya terkena batu yang besar sehingga membuat kaki nya berdarah .  
kharisma :" GRrrr...semuanya cepat bangun ..! sakit tau ..!"  
zahra :"maaf ka kharisma , tuh gara-gara si genta kami jadi jatuh .. " *nunjuk genta*  
genta :" maaf ka kharisma , genta gak akan melakukan nya lagi"  
kharisma :" maaf ... maaf ... , mita ! kenapa gak bantuin aku sih malah diem aja sakit nih ..!  
mita :" sudahlah ... setidak nya karena kau anak-anak tidak ada yang terluka kan ?"  
kharisma :" iya juga sih .. , tapi hey ..! bagaimana kalau aku mati hah ..!, lihat gara-gara tadi lututku jadi berdarah !"  
mita :" berdahak ? "  
kharisma :" berdarah ..! mita binti ainun ..(?) "  
PlAK ..!  
mita :" namaku mita febrianti , bukan mita binti ainun baka ..!"  
kharisma :" auch ..."  
lalu dari belakang datang pak tukijan dan kak rama  
pak tukijan :" yaampun apa yang terjadi lagi ini ?"  
rama :"*mendekati anak-anak* kalian tidak apa-apa ?"  
zahra :" kami tidak apa-apa , tapi ka kharisma jadi terluka lututnya ka rama..."  
rama :" kau tidak apa-apa kharisma ?"  
kharisma :" yup aku tidak apa-apa kok hanya berdarah saja "  
pak tukijan :" mita tolong kamu panggilkan PMR segera!"  
mita :" baik pak !"  
kharisma :"(No...! jangan PMR lagi)  
genta :" maaf pak ini semua gara-gara saya pak , tadi saya tidak mendengarkan perintah ka kharisma  
rama :" yasudah ... , kali ini kami maafkan tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi yah ?" *mengelus-elus kepala genta*  
genta :" iya ... kak rama ..!"  
rama :" dimana kharisma ?"  
mita :" tuh .. " *nunjuk kharisma yang lagi di gotong sama anak PMR*  
rama :" *Sweatdrop*

* * *

malam hari nya  
kharisma di malam itu datang ke tempat kelompok 7, walau pun kakinya jadi pincang karena kejadian tadi sore.  
kharisma :" selamat malam .. semuanya .."  
genta :" ka kharisma ... !" (langsung meluk kharisma), maafin getna gara-gara genta ka kharisma jadi begini"  
semua anak-anak junior :" iya maafin kami juga ka kharisma " (pada meluk kharisma sambil nangis)  
kharisma :" iya kakak maafin udah dong jangan nangis , masa anak-anak kelompok 7 pada cengeng ?"  
I boy :" gimana kami gak mau nangis kalau kami nya ngerasa sangat bersalah ke ka kharisma"  
kharisma :" ya sudah mendingan kita nyanyi-nyayi aja yuk , sambil menghangatkan badan kita , ayo.."  
semua anak-anak junior:" baik... !"  
lalu mita yang dari jauh berhasil dibuat menangis juga karena kejadian itu dia pun sempat tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu kembali tersenyum , lalu anak-anak itu pun kembali ceria ada yang nyayi , bermain gitar , bahkan ada yang joget-joget.  
konceng pun berbunyi menandakan sudah pukul 8.30.  
kharisma :" yup .. sekarang kalian harus ketenda masing-masih yah .. besok malam kita nyanyi-nyayi lagi "  
semua anak-anak junior :" baik ..!"  
semua anak-anak itu pun langsung pergi ketenda nya masing-masing  
mita :"yup ... kau berhasil membuat anak-anak itu menangis .."  
kharisma :" kau melihatnya ?"  
mita :" yup .."  
kharisma :" lupakan ... ayo kita ngumpul sama senior-senior lain nya " (pergi duluan)

* * *

setelah sampai di tempat tenda senior  
rizkina :" maaf pak kita kehabisan kayu bakar pak "  
pak tukijan :" waduh harus cepat-cepat nyari kayu bakar nih"  
kharisma :" kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mencari kayu bakarnya pak"  
pak tukijan :" tidak ... kau masih sakit , tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu.."  
kharisma :" bapak kan dulu pernah bilang kalau kakinya sakit lebih baik dibawa jalan"  
pak tukijan :" tapi .."  
mita :" aku akan ikut .. aku juga akan membantu kharisma "  
pak tukijan :" baiklah , tapi ingat lah kalian harus cepat-cepat kembali "  
kharisma & mita :" baik pak !"

* * *

lalu kharisma dan mita pun pergi ke hutan mereka harus melewati tempat tenda kelompok 7 karena mereka tidak mau anak-anak kelompok 7 bangun jadi .. mereka pelan-pelan jalanya

KRESek ..!

tanpa sengaja kaki mita menginjak bungkus ciki tawon (?) , sehingga membuat genta bangun dari tidur nya  
genta :" rizki ... rizki ... hey bangun... "(goyang-goyangin badan rizki yang lagi tidur)  
rizki :" hmm... apaan sih ... "  
genta :" sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan dari luar sana .."  
rizki :" ah .. paling cuma tikus .."  
genta :" kau mau ikut tidak ?"  
rizki :" kemana ?"  
genta :" keluar sana ngelihat ada siapa di luar .."  
rizki :" ya sudah ayo... gara-gara kamu aku jadi gak bisa tidur lagi .. ayo"

lalu genta dan rizki pun keluar dari tenda dan mereka melihat kharisma dan mita sedang pergi ke hutan  
genta :" ka kharisma dan ka mita mau kemana yah malam-malam begini ?"  
rizki :" kita ikuti saja mereka "  
genta :" ide yang bagus ayo"

* * *

lalu genta dan rizki pun mengikuti kharisma dan mita , tiba-tiba ke anehan pun terjadi ketika mereka berada di tengah-tengah hutan , sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul sehingga membuat mata mereka benar-benar silau . mereka mencoba berteriak-teriak tapi tidak ada hasil nya tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarkan suara mereka.  
kharisma :" mita ..! kau dimana ?!"  
mita :" kharisma ..! ... kau bisa mendengarku ..! kau dimana ?!"  
genta & rizki :" ka kharisma ..! ka mita ..!" (berpegangan tangan)

* * *

kharisma :" hah ..!, hosh... aku ada dimana ?"  
? :" sekarang ini anda berada di kerajaan shu .."  
kharisma :" WHAT'S ..!"

(TBC)

* * *

mita :" yah... ada bocoran nih untuk episode selanjutnya jadi menurut kalian bagaimana nasib kharisma di SHU , mita di WEI dan ... genta dan rizki di OTHER..."  
zhen mia :" *membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada genta & rizki*"  
mita :" yah... terima kasih semuanya sudah membaca fic yang sangat gaje ini , dan sampai jumpa .."


	4. malam pertemuan

kharisma : oke terima kasih yah semuanya maaf baru di upload soal nya ada kesalahan tenis(?)  
#PLAK  
mita : teknis oy !  
kharisma : itu maskudku .. oke sekarang aku mau balas Review dulu oke cekidot

Aiko Ishikawa : genta & rizki : oke ! *hormat gerak*  
kharisma : terima kasih yah aiko-san ^^

sarasion : kharisma : oke nanti aku salamin deh hehe ... ^^  
terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

xtreme guavaniko : yup bisa jadi XD kan ada rekornya domino manusia tapi pake kasur -,-  
oke thanks wa-san

Evil Red Thorn : kharisma : oke ! *ngacir*

terima kasih yah semua nya oke sekarang kita lanjutkan cerita nya cekidot

* * *

? :" iya sekarang kau ada di kerajaan Shu , memangnya kenapa ?"

kharisma :" i-ini tidak mung-" *tiba-tiba terasa sekali rasa sakit yang luar biasa cetar membahana (?) dibagian perut

tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang biasa memakai ikat kepala siapa lagi kalau bukan zhao yun

zhao yun : "apa kau baik-baik saja ?"  
kharisma :" um... aku baik-baik saja ... "  
zhao yun : "huft ... syukurlah .."  
? : jadi ... bagaimana cerita nya bisa kau menemukan dia ?"  
zhao yun : " hmm... jadi tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan yah .. sambil berpatroli , tiba-tiba aku menemukan dia dalam keadaan terluka makanya aku bawa dia kemari , jadi begitu tuan zhuge liang ... "  
zhuge liang : " hmm... jadi begitu , ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu dan dari mana asalmu ?"  
kharisma :" nama ku-"

TOK... TOK... TOK...

? : " ayah ini teh nya sudah siap "  
zhuge liang :" masuklah "

lalu masuk lah anak kecil yang membawakan teh

? : "ah... an-anda .. anda kan NONA KHARISMA !" *nunjuk kharisma*  
zhuge liang dan zhao yun : *noleh ke moci*  
zhuge liang :" apa kau kenal dia moci ?"  
moci : "iya ayah .."

* * *

Author note on  
moci adalah seorang anak berumur 13 tahun , sebenarnya dia bukan anak kandung nya zhuge liang , dia adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh zhuge liang , dia di temukan oleh zhuge liang di sungai maka dari itulah karena iba zhuge liang mengadopsinya .  
Author note off

* * *

#RALAT

* * *

moci :" iya ayah namanya kharisma aprilia tapi setau ku dia berasal dari masa depan ?"  
zhao yun :" masa depan ? , but impossible "  
moci : (tumben ka zhao yun pake bahasa inggris ) yah aku juga rasa itu mustahil"  
kharisma :" aku juga tidak tau .. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesini , benar kata zhao yun ini sangat mustahil , aku rasa ini karena kabut misterius itu .."  
zhuge liang :" kabut misterius ?"  
kharisma :" iya .. jadi ceritanya aku dan mita sedang mencari kayu di hutan tiba-tiba muncul kabut misterius lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri"  
moci : kalau begitu ... ! mita-senpai juga kemari !?"  
kharisma :" sepertinya iya .. tapi aku tidak tau dia berada di mana "  
moci : " hmm... semoga saja mita-senpai baik-baik saja ... "  
kharisma : " aku juga berharap begitu moci "  
zhuge liang :" yah ... ceritanya sudahan dulu besok pagi dilanjutkan sekarang sudah larut malah , sekarang lebih baik anda tidur dulu yah "  
kharisma :" iya ... terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari tuan zhao yun "  
zhao yun : " sama-sama , yah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah selamat beristirahat"  
kharisma :" tunggu tuan zhao yun !"  
zhao yun :" kenapa ?"  
kharisma :" ada salam dari sarasion-san "  
zhao yun :" oke kalau begitu salamin juga yah "  
kharisma :" oke ..."  
zhuge liang :" ayo moci kita keluar .."  
moci : oke .. sampai jumpa besok kharisma-senpai ^^ "  
kharisma :" sampai jumpa "

* * *

di kerajaan WEI

* * *

di taman  
zhen mia :" um... jadi begitu cerita nya .. "  
mita :" iya .. begitulah zhen .. "  
zhang liao :" kalau di pikir dari logikanya itu sangat mustahil "  
mita :" aku tau .. ini sangat mustahil .. tapi yah bagaimana lagi , aku sangat binggung bagaiman keadaan kharisma disana .. hiks... "  
zhang liao :" hey .. hey .. jangan menangis .. baiklah bagaimana kalau besok kita cari dia ?"  
zhen mia :" itu ide yang bagus , jelek .." *lirik zhang liao*  
zhang liao :" sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan jelek ! tampan begini di bilang jelek " *narsis mode*  
zhen mia :*timpuk zhang liao pake sepatu* tampan dari mana , iya tampan kalau dilihat dari monas pake sedotan -,-"  
zhang liao : "Auch... "  
mita :" baiklah terima kasih sudah mau membantu ku zhen mia-san , zhang liao-san " *menunduk*  
zhen mia :" iya sama-sama mita-senpai "  
zhang liao :" sekarang sudah larut malam bagaimana kalau sekarang kau pulang "  
mita :" pulang kemana ?!"  
zhen mia :" bagaimana kalau untuk sekarang ini anda tinggal di rumah ku ?"  
mita :" um... apa tidak apa-apa ?"  
zhen mia :" tentu saja tidak apa-apa malahan aku akan sangat senang "  
mita :" baiklah sekali lagi terima kasih zhen mia-san "  
zhen mia :" sama-sama mita-senpai ayo ..."  
zhang liao :" kalau begitu aku duluan yah .."  
mita :" oh ... iya silahkan .. "

* * *

OTHER

* * *

genta :" huaaa ... ! "  
? :" BERISIK ! DIAM LAH KALIAN BOCAH !"  
rizki :" huaaa ... !"  
? :" GRR... PRAJURIT CEPAT BUNUH SAJA KE DUA ANAK INI !"  
prajurit :" baik ... "  
genta :" huaaa ! ka kharisma ... ! ka mita .. ! tolong kami !"

?:" (ukh... benarkah tadi anak - anak itu menyebut kharisma dan mita ? apakah mereka kenal dengan kharisma-senpai dan mita-senpai ?) TUNGGU TUAN LU BU !"  
Lu bu :" huh ? kenapa khazumi ?"  
khazumi :" izinkan aku untuk membawa anak-anak ini pulang kerumahku .."  
? :" kau ini kenapa khazumi ? kenapa malah membela anak-anak ini ?"  
khazumi :" aku minta maaf tuan chen gong karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku tanyakan kepada mereka , tolong izinkan aku membawa anak-anak ini , aku mohon tuan ku lu bu .."  
Lu bu :" baiklah ! tapi cepatlah bawa mereka pergi dari hadapanku aku capek mendengarkan mereka menangis "  
khazumi :" terima kasih tuan lu bu ! , prajurit tolong lepaskan mereka .."  
prajurit :" baik ..."  
khazumi :" terima kasih tuan lu bu sekarang aku minta izin untuk pulang "  
lu bu :" baiklah .."

lalu khazumi pun langsung pergi dan membawa genta dan rizki pulang kerumah nya

sementara itu  
chen gong :" (hmm... sangat aneh sekali tadi dia bilang sesuatu yang penting yah .. sepertinya menarik juga untuk di cari tau-)  
lu lingqi :" *nepuk pundak chen gong* anda kenapa paman ?"  
chen gong :" ah... ti-tidak apa-apa , karena sekarang sudah larut malam , jadi aku akan beristirahat dulu yah tuan lu bu , nona lu lingqi "  
lu lingqi :" istrahatlah yang cukup yah paman "  
lu bu :" baiklah ..."  
chen gong :" terima kasih .." *pergi*

(TBC)

* * *

genta : om ada salam tuh dari aiko  
chen gong : (what om ?) iya yaudah titip salam balik aja dah  
genta : oke ! terima kasih yah om !  
chen gong : (huuuaa ! kenapa gue dipanggil om sih )

rizki : um ... nona cantik ... ada salam dari aiko .. *blush*  
lu lingqi : oh .. iya .. salam balik yah  
rizki : iya ... , oh iya nona , bapak kamu seorang dokter yah ?  
lu lingqi : kok tau ?  
rizki : karena kau telah mengobati hati ku yah kosong dengan nama mu , ahay !  
lu lingqi : -,- 


	5. rencana ?

Lia : Hore .. ! aku kembali rasanya seperti bangkit dari kubur .. !  
Mita : *ambil gergaji mesin*  
Lia : eh … m-maaf mita , tentunya dengan sahabatku mita .. !  
Mita : hai semuanya ..  
Lia : langsung saja yang ke ceritanya , soalnya aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi  
Mita : yaudah lanjutkan .. !

* * *

Other ~

karena chen gong sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh khazumi kepada kedua anak itu , akhirnya chen gong pun mengikuti khazumi sampai ke rumah khazumi

" Nah .. ayo kita masuk " kata khazumi sambil membukakan pintu  
Crack …

" Terima kasih nona yang baik hati " kata genta yang langsung masuk begitu saja

" Kau juga masuklah ? " kata khazumi ke risky

" Ah .. hahaha .. iya aku akan masuk hehe .. " risky pun masuk kedalam rumah khazumi , khazumi pun masuk dan menutup pintu nya , "Sangat aneh sekali .. biasanyakan nona khazumi tidak pernah mengajak seseorang kedalam rumah nya .. dan kenapa nona khazumi yang tadinya sangat kejam kenapa jadi lembut begini ? sungguh aneh sekali ? " kata Chen gong dari kejauhan

setelah genta, risky, dan khazumi masuk genta dan risky pun sedikit terkagum-kagum." ada apa dengan kalian ? " Tanya khazumi , "tidak .. hanya saja … rumah anda sangat unik sekali , corak-corak didinding nya seperti masa kuno saja haha .. " kata risky sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah khazumi , " heh .. memangnya kalian ini tidak menyadari lagi bahwa kalian ini tidak berada di masa modern lagi ? hah "

Genta dan Risky pun terlihat bingung dengan perkataan khazumi tadi , " A-apa maksud anda nona yang baik hati ?" khazumi pun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar tidur yang kosong lalu genta dan risky pun mengikuti khazumi. " Jawaban itu bisa kalian dapatkan besok lebih baik kalian tidurlah dulu kalian bisa tidur disini dan besok bangun lah pagi-pagi heh " kata khazumi yang pergi meninggal kan genta dan risky

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu ayo kita tidur .. ! " kata genta yang langsung berlari ke sebuah kasur besar

"Tapi … aku rasa ada yang sedikit aneh loh genta … " kata risky sambil memandang khazumi yang telah pergi

"Sudahlah … tidak apa-apa ayolah ini sudah larut malam , ayo kita tidur … " kata genta

"Baiklah .. aku akan tidur juga "

chen gong melihat kejadian itu dari sebuah jendela pun sedikit merasa aneh " Jadi mereka juga merasakan ke curigaan ini yah heh .. menarik mungkin aku akan dating lagi be- " chen gong yang belum saja menyelesakan kata-katanya itu pun terpotong ketika ada seseorang laki-laki bertopeng yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang " apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan chen gong ? " kata laki-laki itu " huft .. kau ini mengagetkan saja Xi wan , kenapa kau ada disini .. ? " laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Xi wan itu pun mengkerutkan alis nya " harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, gerak-gerik anda sangat mencurigakan sekali makanya dari tadi aku mengikuti an- "

" Oh .. bagus ya .. ternyata bukan hanya tuan Chen gong saja yang mengikutin aku teryata kau juga yah Xi wan ! " Chen gong dan Xi wan pun langsung menengok asal suara itu " hhuaaa… ! aku minta maaf khazumi-sama .. ! a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu .. a-aku .. hanya ingin- " tiba-tiba keluar aura hitam dari tubuh khazumi " ingin apa hah ? " kata khazumi sambil mengasah salah satu katananya dengan tangannya "A-aku hanya ingin mengikuti tuan Chen gong saja .. ! karena gerak-gerik nya mencurigakan .. itu saja kok khazumi-sama jadi .. " keringat dingin pun bercucuran dari kulit Xi wan , setelah melihat ekspresi Xi wan aura hitam dari tubuh khazumi pun menghilang begitu saja dan khazumi pun memasukan kembali katananya ke dalam sarung nya

" Hahahaha… Xi wan … Xi wan … hah .. kau ini ekspresi ketakutan mu benar-benar lucu hahaha ... " kata khazumi sambil memegangi perut nya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa, " ha .. haha .. benarkah .. " kata Xi wan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari khazumi yang telah menjadi tomat merah " lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini tuan Chen gong hah ? " kata khazumi dengan muka kembali serius

" hmm.. aku hanya sedikit curiga saja kepada mu " kata Chen gong ,

" curiga ? curiga kenapa ? oh tentang anak-anak yang bodoh tidak berotak itu "

Tiba-tiba chen gong dan Xi wan pun memasang wajah swetdrop

" kenapa ? apa ada yang salah ? " kata khazumi sambil mendekati chen gong dan xi wan

" aneh .. tadi perasaan kau sangat lembut di luar ternyata di dalam masih saja kejam terutama kata-katamu yang pedas " kata chen gong

" Heh .. pedas kaya cabe-cabean dong "

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinjuan datang dengan cepat mengarah ke Xi wan

DDUUAAKK .. !

Xi wan pun terpental kira-kira 5 meter dari tempat itu

" jadi apa kau punya rencana tersendiri , untuk anak-anak itu ? " kata chen gong

" yup aku selalu saja punya rencana termasuk bocah-bocah itu .. " kata khazumi

" rencana apa ? " Tanya chen gong

" besok akan ku beri tau besok datanglah kemari .. sampai jumpa " kata khazumi yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah nya

" baiklah .. sampai jumpa my lady " kata chen gong sambil berjalan pergi

(TBC)

* * *

Lia : ... ceritanya kependekan yah

Mita : ... um .. iya

Khazumi : kenapa pada diem saja ?

Lia : Tidak ... tidak kenapa-napa kok

Mita : iya .. tidak ada apa-apa kok

Khazumi : oke Fix aku pergi dulu kalau begitu bye ..

Lia : bye .. , oh iya guys terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini bye .. bye ..


End file.
